


Half-Baked

by Sapphiresterre



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: M/M, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphiresterre/pseuds/Sapphiresterre
Summary: A batch of unrelated one-shots centered around the ship Beast Boy x Robin. Some chapters will be fleshed out fics while others will be notes on possible stories or just rough ideas.ch. 3 – Myth and MagicMagic wasn't real. Sure, Garfield wished it were but it wasn't. Dragons, metahumans, or anything involving the impossible just didn't exist. At least, not until something strange rips apart Jump City Bay and out from that rift rises another world. From there, the impossible invades and war begins.





	1. Summaries and AUs

**Author's Note:**

> I've got BBRob fics and ideas floating around and I figured I'd outta share.
> 
> Also, I went and made a BBRob forum as a place where BBRob fans can gather and chat. 
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/BBRob-Teen-Titans/200041/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bunch of summaries for possible BBRob stories I never wrote but thought about as a gift to my friend Lymaria. The majority are AUs.

1) In a world populated with superhumans, Beast Boy didn't stand out. He worked a normal job during the day, wrote fanfic of his hero at night, then the cycle repeated. But when a superhuman scandal prompts an anti-super uprising, he's forced into hiding...where he meets the leader of the revolt himself. The man has captured his hero so it's up to Beast Boy to save the day. If he can save himself first.

2) Beast Boy once dated Robin but they broke up on bad terms years ago. Now, as a rising actor in the movie business, his manager strikes a deal with a big time corporation. It was a guaranteed path to solidifying his career and scoring a stable income. It was perfect except for one problem: he had to 'date' the world famous Nightwing.

3) Beast Boy never thought he'd wind up as an Animal Shelter Manager. But then again, the previous manager retired and he was the only one available to take the role. If he didn't, then the shelter would shut down and he couldn't have that–especially when there was an increase in abandoned and mutated animals in the area! So with the daunting task of running a filled shelter with no volunteers, Beast Boy is in over his head.

4) Beast Boy didn't want to work as a bartender at a nightclub, but he needed a place to hide from his stalker. The building was filled with people and security, so someone was bound to notice a creep harassing him. Still, he just wished some guy with spiky hair would stop flirting with him–he had bigger problems to worry about than getting a date!

5) Beast Boy adored Jump City's Annual Carnival. it was bright and bustling and alive with people from all sorts of places. And he'd always meet the weirdest people possible: from rodeo clowns to dolphin trainers, to the superheroes of Jump City themselves! This year, he hoped he had the chance to finally ask the superhero leader for a date. But just one problem….would Robin even like a green freak like him?

6) After a nasty argument with Nightwing followed by a fight with a vengeful Time Warp, Beast Boy is toppled a decade into the future. While there, he stumbles upon a thirty-year-old Nightwing, no longer a superhero but a single parent exhausted from grief. During his efforts to help Nightwing's future self and return home, he realizes there's a dark reason Nightwing can't look him in the eyes. His future self is dead. And Nightwing blames himself. (Basically the _How Long is Forever_ episode when Starfire went into the future)

7) When his husband launches them into debt after losing a gamble with a crime boss, Beast Boy is ready to scream and file a divorce. Instead, his husband abandons him to face the rising debt, and the debt collectors, on his own. With no one else to turn to, Beast Boy dials a number he swore to never call again: his high school ex-boyfriend. Robin, now a millionaire owner of a big time business, was the only one he knew who could afford the cost. Because if he didn't pay the bill then it was either his life as compensation, or his enslavement.

(Watch BB sell himself into the criminal's harem, hur hur...)

8) Beast boy is a reluctant patsy for a local crimes lord, Robin is the son of the head of the police department with something to prove. With a little work and detective skills, maybe they can earn both Robins recognition and Beast Boys freedom.

~oOo~


	2. Sweet 'n' Savory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beast Boy and Robin visit Paris in an attempt to recruit Ladybug and Chat Noir as Honorary Titans. At first, it doesn't go so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a crossover with Miraculous Ladybug. I was in that fandom for a bit awhile back and thought it'd be fun if BB and Robin met Ladybug and Chat Noir. Also, my friend FamiliarFan helped brainstorm ideas for this story.

Beast Boy had always loved pastries. They were soft and sweet and utterly  _delicious_  when they melted in his mouth. From cookies to cakes to croissants, he loved them all.

So it was no surprise when he found himself lurking outside a bakery in Paris during a lull in the newest mission. Robin was busy cooped up with a computer and investigating how to contact the newest pair of superheroes–Ladybug and Chat Noir–while Beast Boy took it upon himself to  _feed_  the dude. He'd already bought dinner to-go, now he just needed dessert. If it weren't for his and Starfire's efforts, their leader would have starved from too much research long, long ago.

Opening the door, bell jingling as he did so, he stepped inside. The customers paid him no mind until they fully looked at him, but even then he was well-versed in ignoring stares. Years of pranking his teammates taught him that. But what he wasn't prepared for was when some of the stares blended into silent fear.

He resisted the urge to furrow his brows and approached the counter where a blue-haired girl wearing pigtails cleaned the surface. He offered a smile and a greeting.

She looked up with a smile only to freeze. "U-uh...how may I help you?"

This time, he furrowed his brows. "Um…" Why was she scared? He shifted his focus to the pastries and fumbled for his wallet. "Uh…"

Out of his jumpsuit back pocket came his wallet. "Umm...how much for two chocolate cupcakes?"

Her expression shifted, nerves mixing with confusion. "That'll be 5 euros, please."

He brightened a bit. "Cool!"

They exchanged money for yumminess and he bid farewell. Beast Boy made his way through the bustling streets of Paris, trying to ignore the mix of frightened looks, cameras, and curious expressions directed his way. Sure he wasn't in Jump City, but surely they knew him as a Titan? Or was this related to their mission?

Still, he was halfway to the hotel where Robin was waiting when a young man in black spandex and cat ears landed on the sidewalk in front of him, giving a jaunty wave with one hand while the other twirled the belt-tail-thing in the other hand.

Promptly, Beast Boy became starry-eyed as he tried not to swoon. "Chat Noir?" The Parisian superhero was even hotter in person! Rival even to Robin! Watching the confident smirk spread across his face was stunning, more so in the flesh rather than on a screen.

"The one and the only!"

"Can I have your autograph? And maybe your number?" He burst into a nervous giggle. "Sorry, sorry, dude!"

Chat Noir's expression scrunched, creasing the black mask on his face and Beast Boy bit his lip and blushed.  _Dude_. The dude was cute looking confused! Almost as cute as Robin… His expression dropped. Well, Starfire was the only one who could prompt such a reaction from Robin. Being the leader's girlfriend had its perks after all… He sighed before perking. But maybe Chat Noir was single! Maybe he had a chance?

"I don't usually give my number to fans but I can give you my autograph, I suppose." The confident poise returned with a grin. "But you gotta tell me where the akuma is in exchange."

Beast Boy blinked. "Akuma? What's an akuma?"

Chat Noir frowned. "The butterfly thing? The thing that Hawkmoth uses to talk to you?"

"Hawkmoth?"

~oOo~

So for  _this_  story, the reason BB and Robin were in Paris is to investigate the strange phenomenon of akumas and to recruit the Parisian heroes as Honorary Titans. On the flip side, Chat Noir and Ladybug had previously never heard of the Titans. So at first they think Beast Boy, green skin and pointy ears and all, is a person that was akuma-tized.

At first, BB has a small crush on Chat Noir because of the international news he had seen on TV. He's torn between his crush on (the oblivious) Robin or the handsome and flirty Chat Noir. Even with Starfire's help to try and get Robin to notice him (the two, Robin and Starfire, may have once dated in their early teens but as young adults they had separated) he could never get his leader to look twice at him. So he hopes he has a chance with the fresh-faced hottie with wild hair and cocky eyes.

But, much to BB's dismay, after bickering and fighting with Ladybug and Chat Noir, he realizes that Chat is completely smitten with Ladybug.

A few ideas spilt from here where Slade/Grant, having previously followed Robin and BB to Paris because he wanted to uncover the mystery behind akumas too, busts in and kidnaps BB cause reasons.

 _OR_  Grant gets akuma-tized because of his negative lust for BB, power-hungry nature, and because he's jealous that the attractive older BB barely gives him any thought. So Grant gains powers and BB is incredibly confused and thrown because, "Since when could Slade do  _that?!"_  Then Chat and Ladybug pop in, help save BB, then become honorary Titans

 _ORRRRRR_   _BEAST BOY_  is the one who gets akuma-tized. After the he fights Ladybug and Chat, he finds he likes Ladybug well enough and respects that Chat is smitten with her. But, the more Ladybug and him talk and the more he makes Ladybug laugh at his jokes, Chat seems to flip a switch and starts being a jerk to BB. Ladybug doesn't know what's "gotten into him" but all BB does is feel excluded.

BB tries to convince Ladybug and Chat Noir that the world is bigger than just Paris and it's important to have allies. However, the two are convinced they have things under control and don't  _need_ the extra help. Steadily, BB's frustration rises because he doesn't want to fail the mission but he's also tired of no one taking him seriously.

From Chat being a jerk, Robin being a shut-in, and Ladybug being a confident disbeliever, he feels unheard and unwelcome.

And then Hawkmoth strikes.

From the hurt at rejection from Chat and Ladybug, feelings of failure, and to the hurt at the distant Robin, BB is akuma-tized and Slade, watching from the sidelines thinks "Oh hot damn, this little sweetheart makes a sexy evil bitch. I wanna tap that now."

Cue BB getting kidnapped (of course) and being a wildfire of hurt and anger, too out of control for even Slade to pin down and handle.

Hawkmoth tries to manipulate BB but with hurt pounding in his ears, the words go ignored. It's only BB's sheer force of will and Hawkmoth's angry voice in his head is he able to regain his senses enough to purge the akuma out of himself.

A fun ending would then be Chat questioning his sexuality while Beast Boy realizes "Maybe I don't need no man" and Robin and Chat go "oh noes, we dun messed up."

~oOo~


	3. Myth and Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic wasn't real. Sure, Garfield wished it were but it wasn't. Dragons, metahumans, or anything involving the impossible just didn't exist. At least, not until something strange rips apart Jump City Bay and out from that rift rises another world. From there, the impossible invades and war begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter switches between flesh-out to idea format.

Idly, Garfield lounged atop the bed and scrolled through the internet, searching for a fantasy show he hadn't seen a thousand times before. Summer sun filtered through the windows and he rolled onto his side, tilting the laptop as he did so.

He'd finished his shift at the shoe store today (another hellish day in retail with bizarre customers demanding for "size medium" shoes. What did that even  _mean?_ ) and was hoping to unwind. Though he wanted to call his boyfriend, Dick (or rather Robin as he liked to call the dude) still had classes over in Gotham city. The guy had already graduated college, but was pursuing his master's degree in business and management, while he himself was soon to be a junior.

He wasn't sure what he wanted to study. Something to do with animals, though. Maybe animal biology or animal behavior, but he wasn't sure. The entertainment industry sounded interesting–he loved to act and perform bad jokes, but Robin would often cite his own classmates when he'd mention how intense the entertainment field could be. But so what if he didn't know his future? Things would turn out fine.

_Boom._

…or not.

Garfield scrambled off the sheets and rushed to the window of the bedroom. Outside, the sky was clear. So then what was the cause of the noise? It sounded like thunder, so…?

A buzz reverberated against wood and he hustled to the nightstand and in turn to his vibrating phone. He glanced at the caller ID and answered. "Robin?"

"Garfield, turn to channel 9." Robin spoke fast and panicked.

Alarmed, he hurried out of the room and jogged down a set of stairs, skipping steps and nearly toppling and continued the conversation. "What's happening? Are you okay?" He curved out of the hallway and into the living room where he dived for the remote atop the couch. "The TV's turning on. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm  _fine."_  Robin repeated. "But it's  _you_ I'm worried about!"

"Why?" He flicked through the channels and clicked Robin onto speaker phone. "What's–holy shi–wait, what the hell?"

"This is  _real,_  Garfield." Robin pressed. "I don't know how and I don't know why, but it's real and you need to get out of Jump City  _now."_

"But those are  _dragons._  Dragons aren't–"

"I  _know._ " Robin stopped him short. "It's not possible but it  _is._ Emily–remember Emma? She's there at the bay and says it's impossible but real and she's a  _physicist_. Fire blasting from the sky in a steady stream isn't possible. There's no helicopters and no special effects–it's  _real_ Garfield."

"But–" He protested. "But wha–"

"You've got to get out of Jump, Gar!" Robin pressed and though reality hadn't sunk in yet, the panic oozing from his boyfriend's tone had settled inside himself.

He stood. "Okay, okay, I'll pack my–"

"Grab your backpack and grab some food and then  _run."_

Worry made his heart constrict. "That bad?"

 _"Yes,_ that bad!" Robin shrieked. "Now get out before you–"

Garfield rushed up the stairs, fear flaring. "Robin? Robin are you–"

His boyfriend inhaled and said quietly. "I'm fine, I'm just scared. Hurry to Gotham, Gar. I'll be waiting at the station for you"

He sped through their shared bedroom, stuffing clothes and electronics into his backpack before running down the steps and grabbing snacks. "I'm on my way, okay? I'm on my way."

Robin stayed on the line as he sprinted along the sidewalk, thoroughly wishing he had a car. Only when he arrived at the train station and learned that the trains wouldn't be running did his fully heart sink. So all this was real? Dragons really had appeared out of the ocean?

His boyfriend cursed as he told him the news.

"Then I'll drive down there and pick you up."

He could just picture Robin worrying his lip and warmth filled him upon hearing the concern. "Okay, I'll wait back at the house."

They continued to talk as he turned around and trotted down the steps, checking the sky, and it was then he realized how quiet the area was. Too quiet. Had everyone left? The place looked like a ghost town without anyone walking along the street or waiting at the station. Even the usually present parked cars were absent. His boyfriend spoke in his ear and he absently replied as he surveyed the surroundings, a slow sense of unease rising. It almost felt as if the world were holding its breath.

Footsteps clacked against cement and he pivoted, curious despite the fear. There, standing at the top of the steps leading to the train platform, stood a hulking man in front of a massive lizard thing with wings and oh…

"Oh  _shit_ …" Garfield murmured, backing away as his voice wobbled. "R-Robin, you know how I said dragons weren't real?"

His boyfriend muttered a curse.

"I believe you now."

The stranger, bearded and hairy, patted the creature at his side. "Lookie here, Rex. Fresh meat for the training wheel. He's one freak of a toothpick, but could be useful."

Growling in what appeared to be agreement, the creature puffed smoke out its nose. Garfield retreated a step, green fingers pale against his phone.

~oOo~

I figured BB would get kidnapped and then put into human trafficking slave thingy and tested for his strengths and weaknesses. Baby dragons respond to him best and so he's stuck enslaved at a Dragon kennel or something

And THEN

I figure Grant, who's a notorious Dragon Rider known as Slade or something

Catches wind of the dragon tamer

Or dragon trainer

And then he gets bought by Grant

And meanwhile

Robin would be racing to find Beastie Boop

So BB be kidnapped by Dragon Tamers or something and then they test his strengths and he's stuck caring for dragons.

Robin meanwhile rises in the ranks of the Dragon People and Normal Citizens who are trying to stop slavery (and in turn save da BB)

And THEN either Grant, a Dragon Person, hears of dragon trainer Gar and goes to take him.

OR BB is sold from the dragon kennel because his master owed a debt and he's given to the Dragon Leader Grant or something


End file.
